


The Confession

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: "I'm scared as hell to want you. But here I am, wanting you anyway" Hermione and Draco confess their fears.





	

**Prompt:** I'm scared as hell to want you. But here I am, wanting you anyway.

* * *

The pitter patter of raindrops landing on her book forced her to rise from her spot by the lake. As she retraced her steps, the raindrops increased their tempo, pounding their staccato rhythm on her body soaking through her clothes. She broke into a run as the heavens crashed above her, the rain now beating down on her so hard she could not see. Breathless she reached the cloister, rubbing away the raindrops that clung to her eyelashes with the corner of her sleeve as she reached the corridor.

Unseen hands grasped her, pulling her into the classroom. She opened her mouth but found it clamped shut with a cold pale hand. She relaxed with recognition and the hand came down from her mouth, forcing her against the wall instead. Gasping for breath, her heart beating wildly in her chest, he pressed her up against the wall. Touching his forehead to her's he screwed up his eyes in anguish.

"What's the matter, Draco?" she asked him, her hand coming up to his face, cupping his cheek.

"I am scared" he whispered, not opening his eyes.

"It's ok, we can protect you" she whispered, trying to soothe him.

His eyes snapped open. "I am not scared of that!" he spat, the sneer on his face reminding her of the Draco she used to know.

With a growl he stepped away from her, reaching for his wand. For a moment fear flashed across her psyche, causing her to tense. Turning on his heel, he cast hexes at the old desks in the disused classroom, blasting them into nothing but a pile of splinters.

When he was done, he crumpled to the ground, feeling her delicate arms wrap around his muscular shoulders. She clutched at him, offering him comfort as he sobbed.

"I am scared" he whispered as she moved round to face him.

"It's ok, I am scared too" she whispered, stroking his arm with her hand.

He stood up, anger flashing across his face, his features contorting as he pushed her to one side. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"How can you possibly be scared? You are the Griffindor Princess! Where is your courage, where is your bravery, little lion?" he spat, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Anger rising in her chest, she stood, drawing herself up as tall as she could make herself, as she stared back into his steely eyes with defiance.

"Of course I am scared, I'm scared as hell!" She cried "I'm scared as hell to want you. But here I am, wanting you anyway."

For a moment neither said a word, her confession echoing in their ears. Lips crashed together as he pulled her into his arms, ripping the sodden fabric from her skin, as she tore at his shirt. Gasping and moaning they crashed into the wall as he hitched up her skirt before tearing it from her in frustration. Sinking into her as one, he felt at peace. Her water cooling his fire, washing him anew.

.


End file.
